


Hanging Out

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets inventive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

hi, all. i'm posting this for johanna who wanted me to say that "all comments are welcome, just kindly go easy on me 'cuz this is my first piece like this." may be archived, nc-17, and link to this eddy as i am her personal mail demon. Hang onto your hats, folks, it's going to be a wild ride! 

disclaimer: the boys belong to pet fly, der hey! we' re just playing with them (eg). we promise not to bend, staple, mutilate or spindle them....much. don't sue us, we're postal workers and easily disgruntled. have a nice day! (editing by denise and heavy panting by k--the chicken) graphic, m/m between consenting adults, and all that. 

## Hanging Out

by Johanna  


Blair steps into the house and stops short. Something's wrong. All the light are off and all is silent. (Where's Jim? He should be home by now.) "Jim?! You here?" He calls, worry evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, could you come up here? I need you." 

Blair drops his stuff on the couch and hurries upstairs, positive something terrible has happened. When he reaches the top, he stumbles to a halt, astonished at what he sees before him. The stereo begins to play music with a heavy bass beat, pulsating through the entire room and through his body. Only two lights are on, both with red bulbs and scarves over the shades, giving the room a very burlesque atmosphere. A single candle burns, warming the earthenware pot above it. Finally, his eyes come to rest on his beloved lying on the bed, wearing only a shyly erotic smile and a pair of skin-tight bike shorts. Running his gaze down Jim's body, Blair notices he is wearing nothing beneath them, nothing to hide the straining erection. 

With a quirky grin, Blair asks, "What's *up*, lover? What's with the lights and the...." 

Jim gets up from the bed to walk over and stop all his questions with a deep, tender kiss, their tongues stroking and sparring until both men pull apart panting for breath and shaking with arousal. Breathlessly he says, as his hands wander across Blair's body, "I want to try something new. Do you trust me?" 

(Only with all my heart and soul.) "Of course," gasps Blair, barely able to speak. 

Jim reaches over and brings out a blindfold. Making sure he still agrees, Jim places it over Blair's eyes, blocking his vision entirely. He then begins to kiss and caress him, gradually moving Blair until his back is pressing against a wall. Without stopping what his lips are doing, he begins to unbutton his Guide's shirt. 

As each new bit of flesh is exposed, Blair feels Jim move down, nipping and licking, the nipping just hard enough to cause a slight pain, then soothing the pain with his tongue to create an even sharper pleasure. Next, he feels warm breath caressing his exposed nipples followed by a delicate nibble from Jim's sharp incisors, a gentle tug on the ring piercing his other nub to cause a sudden intake of air from the pleasure. Slowly, his shirt is slid down his arms, Jim's kisses and caresses never ceasing. 

Jim swiftly pulls Blair close, tasting the younger man's sweet mouth, each moaning and sliding his sweat streaked body against the other, hardness rubbing against hardness. 

Blair feels a pair of softly padded cuffs encircle his wrists, then a soft tug as he is led to the center of the room. His arms are lifted above his head, his feet leaving the floor slightly as the cuffs catch on something. His arms stretched taut and heels slightly off the floor, Blair remains suspended. 

"What...." Blair begins in confusion, the brush of a finger across his lips stops him. 

"Shhhhh...." Jim whispers, returning to his ministrations. 

The sensations of large, lightly callused hands roaming the length and breadth of his body, removing his remaining clothes, elicits a desperate groan. When nothing is left but the blindfold and handcuffs, the touches stop and the heat from Jim's body recedes into silence. As the silence stretches, Blair whispers into the stillness, "Jim? Where are you?" 

Ellison's return is heralded by the softest, teasingest touch on Blair's nipple, twitching the ring and sending a curl of flame screaming along his nerves straight to his genitals. The touch continues, searching out and toggling every erogenous zone on Blair's body until his legs finally begin to quiver prior to giving out. He starts whimpering, twisting from side to side in exquisite agony. 

The sensations change. Now, a warm, viscous dampness is brushed across his nipples, oozing slowly down his chest. (Oil. God, what's he trying to do to me?!) Blair moans deeply, unable to focus clearly enough to speak intelligibly. Tantalizingly, the oil is smeared excruciatingly slow from his chest to his stomach, painting circles around and in his navel. 

"More?" Jim's voice seductively whispering into his ear brings him to a new level of delicious torment. The detective's now nude body pressing close, his hardness firm against Blair's stomach. 

Blair nods, still unable to speak. After a few more maddening strokes, his legs are spread further apart, slick pressure making lazy figure eights on his anus with the occasional stiff jab dipping in a tiny amount in not so subtle intimation of what was yet to come. 

A few moments later, Blair feels himself lifted even higher, his feet no longer touching the floor and the slightest movement or touch sets him swaying gently. Before he can say a word, he feels long, thick fingers trail up and down his hips. Jim's teeth nibbling down his back, biting once on his right hip before moving upwards again to lick along the shell of his ear for a time before slipping a tiny bit into the canal. The addition of soft blowing causes Blair to shudder, signaling Jim of his readiness to rise to a still higher level of carnal bliss. 

Jim waits patiently for Blair to stop twisting in his bonds, waits for the whimpers of need continually escaping from his Guide's minutely parted lips to slow. Once more from the nape of Blair's neck, after filling his nostrils with his aroused lover's scent, nuzzling the soft curls to clear a path, Jim traces a random line down the young man's back, leaving a number of small, strawberry-bright marks to define his territory. 

A last large, painfully pleasurable hickey is left just above Blair's right hipbone as Jim mutters fiercely under his breath, "Mine!" 

The hungry mouth recedes and is replaced by hands that grasp Blair's tanned thighs, turning him just a fraction. The moisture of tongue and lips return to nip and lick his sweat beaded legs, tugging gently on light brown hairs, tenderly sucking behind his knees. Again, he feels the five o'clock shadow surrounding the sensuous lips and teasing teeth is gone. Only the firm grasp of strong hands remaining to prove his older lover's presence. 

An involuntary gasp escapes as breath, soft and hot, brushes across the sensitive skin of Blair's cock, causing it to twitch and jump with a life of its own. A stealthy movement, hand sliding between his legs to cup his balls lovingly, stroke them gently. Then, velvet heat sears a trail along the tip of his erection, laps the copiously flowing fluid it finds there. With an aching slowness, a hot, tight dampness engulfs him, suction pulling languidly, tongue swirling and stroking to and fro. The coil of tension in Blair's stomach grows tighter and tighter with each leisurely lap. 

The forgotten hand slides across his hip to fondle Sandburg's ass, squeezing and releasing calmly, carefully. Fingers begin to waltz up and down the crack, moving slowly in time with his moans until, finally, the fingers rush against his anus, only one sliding in. His gasps turn to mews as mouth and finger move in tandem rhythm, towards each other then away. A second digit joins the first, both moving faster, harder. Unable to stand it any longer, Blair cries out, "Jim, PLEASE!" 

The movements slow, cease. All achingly withdrawn. The husky, sultry voice in his ear, whispering, "Please what, Blair? I want to hear you say it." 

"Jim...God...Please! Please fuck me!" A moan brushes across his ear as hands settle on his hips, positioning him. He feels a gentle hardness press against his ass, pushing forward ever so slowly until fully engulfed, Jim's balls resting against him. Abruptly, movement begins: pushing, pulling, faster, harder; right hand slipping to the front to stroke his throbbing erection in time with the thrusts of the Sentinel's hips. He arches his back, presses against the larger man as best he can. 

For a moment, the only sounds are gasping breaths, flesh meeting flesh. At last, in unison, two voices cry out, lost in ecstasy, shuddering, moaning. Briefly, they remain standing, locked together in fulfillment, still and quiet. Jim's head resting heavily on Blair's back. 

Jim withdraws slowly and sets his lover's wrists free, carries him to their bed. The blindfold removed, dazed teal eyes gaze up into satisfied, slightly glazed eyes. 

"My god!" Blair gasps, "Where did that come from?" 

Jim disposes the used latex and cuddles up to his Guide, burying his hand in the wild, damp curls, "It's a fantasy I've had for a long time. I just felt it was okay to finally do it for real with you." 

Blair smiles, snuggling closer, burrowing into Jim's chest. 

"Don't go to sleep yet, love. You'll miss the finale." 

His head snaps up, eyes open wide in shock, "There's more?!" 

"Just this." says Jim with a grin, reaching over to grab the remote from the nightstand. He turns on the vcr, rewinding the tape. 

Looking over at the tv, Blair freezes. "You taped it. You *taped* us!" 

Jim pulls him in closer and with a sexy grin says, "I thought maybe we could watch it once in a while. For reminders." 

They spoon as the tape plays, gradually reacting to the sensuality on the screen, becoming aroused for the second time. Unable to resist the fire in their veins, the touching begins afresh. As the film ends, the lovemaking is thoroughly underway. This time with great reverence, an even greater affection, slowly and tenderly. 

Having reached mutual satisfaction for the second time that evening, they press together in joyful weariness. Jim pulls the cast aside blanket across their spent bodies, whispering softly, "I love you, Chief." 

Blair wriggles closer, mumbles one word before surrendering to the exhaustion he feels. 

"Forever."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
